


Unconventional

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, who even am i, yet still rated G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A brief look at the lives of two guys who don't fit their dynamics.





	Unconventional

The first time Sonny meets Rafael, he gets a whiff of Omega scent and can't help his smile. "Nice to meet you, counselor," he says, holding out his hand. "Call me Sonny."

Rafael eyes him for a long moment, ignoring his hand. "We'll stick with Detective for now."

Sonny's grin widens. "Sure," he agrees, dropping his hand and shrugging. "Whatever works for you."

Months later, on their third date, Rafael brings up that moment. "You scented me and you smiled like something was charming," he says. "Do you remember?"

"Meeting you? How could I forget?" Sonny replies. He loves the pleased look that settles on Rafael's face. "Great wardrobe. Beautiful face. Smart mouth. You're the whole package."

"You didn't know I had a smart mouth at the time."

"Well, two out of three ain't bad for a first meeting," Sonny says. 

"Why did you smile like that?" Rafael asks.

"Because I knew you and me probably went through a lot of the same bullshit for being," Sonny drags his air quotes for six inches to really bring home how he feels about what he's saying, "'unconventional' about how we present ourselves."

Rafael smirks. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He bats his lashes at Sonny. "I'm just a submissive little Omega looking for a big, strong Alpha to run my whole life because I'm downright defenseless."

Sonny throws his head back and laughs. "Exactly," he says. "I've spent most of my life with people giving me weird looks because they think I'm a Beta or an Omega, and then getting confused when they got near enough to smell me."

"The old stereotypes are breaking down, but not nearly fast enough."

"Don't I know it," Sonny agrees.

"I've had other Omegas tell me to quit trying to pretend like I'm an Alpha," Rafael says. "I've had Betas who won't even look at me because I don't play nice the way they want."

"I got a lot of threats growing up," Sonny says. "Alphas who were sure I was faking somehow would get in my face and tell me they'd kick my ass or challenge me to a fight."

"What'd you do?"

Sonny grimaces at the memory. "I broke a guy's nose. I didn't want to, and I didn't mean to, but he wouldn't back off. Kept saying if I was really an Alpha, I'd throw a punch. I mean, he hassled me for weeks, kept coming up behind me and shoving me against my locker and stuff like that."

"You hit boiling point."

"Yeah, basically. I don't really remember what he did that day. I just remember throwing down my books and swinging."

"I was never a fighter," Rafael says. "I had a couple of friends who would take care of the physical side of things if anyone tried to get physical with me. But some people don't like a smart mouth from any Omega, let alone one who didn't fit in the tiny box they'd assigned to them."

"Their loss," Sonny replies. 

Rafael rolls his eyes. "Yes, you're very romantic."

Sonny grins. "I am," he says without shame.

"I bet you wait until the fifth date to make a move," Rafael says, a challenge in his eyes. 

"I bet you don't," Sonny says, tilting his head so his neck is slightly more exposed, a bit more of his scent trailing off of him.

Rafael licks his lips. "Depends on the person," he replies, voice low and promising. "I don't like to stereotype."

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill. I was not expecting it to be G-rated. Weird.


End file.
